Parking
by The Min's
Summary: Sebagai seorang gentleman Yoongi mengantarkan sekretarisnya ke tempat parkir karna ini sudah malam. Tapi akan terlalu membosankan kalau hanya sekedar mengantarkan bukan ? BTS FIC. YOONMIN. TOP!Min Suga. Bottom!Jimin. GS!Park Jimin. PWP. Hanya diketik demi memuaskan rasa penasaran saya buat chim!uke. GAK SUKA JANGAN BUKA.
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi seorang CEO yang sukses ,pemilik Min's Holding. Karirnya sempurna dibantu oleh seorang sekretaris seksi dengan rambut orange panjang yang bergelombang menyentuh pinggangnya. Hari ini mereka lembur bersama. Dan sebagai seorang gentleman Yoongi mengantarkan sekretarisnya ke tempat parkir karna ini sudah malam. Tapi akan terlalu membosankan kalau hanya sekedar mengantarkan bukan ?

.

.

 _Jimin hampir tidak bisa berpikir, tetapi Jimin bisa mendengar suara ikat pinggang dan suara resleting yang dilepas._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya rok dan sepasang tangan besar yang hangat yang melindungi Jimin dari baja dingin dan kaca mobil dibelakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu."_

 **a/n : Aku udah bilang kan kalo aku penasaran juga buat bikin UKE!CHIM. Don't judge me. Aku tak akan memaksa siapapun untuk membaca ini. Tapi siapa yang baca wajib komen wkwk**

 **udah tau kalo ini bakal jadi ff uke!gs!chim ,jadi kalo ga suka ,please leave out.**

 **But still ,I always be #Team BottomYoongi**

 **Ini untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku yang makin menggebu wkwk**

 **So, anyone want it ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

 **This is PWP. Porn Without Plot. YoonMin Couple. SEME!Suga. UKE!CHIM. TOP!YOONGI. BOTTOM!JIMIN. GS!JIMIN.**

 **JANGAN MAKSA BACA KALO GAK SUKA COUPLENYA YAA!**

 **Udah kularang jadi gak terima bash untuk pairing or couple or cast or their position on this fic. Ini dibuat untuk kesenanganku. Jadi tolong hargai.**

 **Still ,I love bottom!uke!Yoongi as always wkwk**

 **Get ready ,here we go~**

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut. Garasi itu sesekali menyala dengan lampu mobil yang meredup. Ada sudut gelap di samping mobil Jimin yang terparkir di sudut dekat lift. Jimin senang Yoongi ada disini. Berdiri bersama. Tubuhnya membentuk benteng setengah lingkaran diatas tubuh Jimin ketika menunggu lift. Mereka naik ke lantai atas yang disediakan sebagai tempat parkir Min's Holding. Sebuah dinding beton memisahkan mobil Jimin dengan penutup kaca elevator, lempengan abu-abu itu memblokir cahaya dan menciptakan titik buta yang menyembunyikan area parkir Jimin dari mata kamera CCTV.

Mobil Yoongi terparkir disebelah kanan, di balik dinding beton lainnya yang disediakan untuk para eksekutif. Karena Jimin bekerja untuk Yoongi, Jimin diberikan ruang disebelah lift. Pertikaian antara petinggi dan manager departemen bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi, tetapi Yoongi telah menepis pertingkaian dan sindiran itu. Ketika salah satu eksekutif baru mengeluh bahwa ia tidak pernah bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan yang memberikan sekretaris mereka tempat parkir yang lebih baik dari pada penjudi kelas berat, Yoongi dengan santai mengatakan, "Dia bukan sekretaris. Dia membantuJimin melaJiminkan pekerjaanJimin dengan sangat baik. Aku membutuhkannya untuk tetap dekat dan tepat waktu." Sejak saat itu, mereka menyimpan keluhan dan komentar mereka untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin ketika keluar dari pagar lift, dan memimpin Jimin menuju kemobilnya.

"Aku bisa pulang bersamamu," Yoongi membuka suara ketika mendorong Jimin kepintu mobil dan mulutnya menekan mulut Jimin. Mulut Yoongi terasa basah beraroma mint dan panas.

Ia membungkuk dan pinggul Jimin menyenggol handle pintu. Jimin balas menciumnya. Yoongi mengerang dan menekan tubuh Jimin, menggerakan tangannya kebelakang punggung Jimin dan turun untuk menangkap pantat Jimin.

Sesuatu yang keras menekan pinggang dan perutJimin. Jimin mendorong membalasnya. Tangannya berada di bawah rok Jimin. Jimin mendorongnya lagi, tetapi tidak terlalu keras. Tangannya bergerak ke bagian karet dari celana dalam Jimin dan berhenti. Mulutnya masih pada mulut Jimin, lidahnya dengan nyaman melayang di bagian depan mulut Jimin, menggoda bagian dalam bibir Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Hanya sedikit," ia berbisik, dan mencium leher Jimin ,memberikan jilatan dan gigitan disana-sini.

Yoongi meraih celana dalam Jimin lagi, dan menariknya turun hingga ke paha Jimin. Jimin membiarkannya, mengangkat kaki Jimin dan membukanya. Semilir angin menyentuh kulit telanjang Jimin yang diikuti oleh tangan hangat yang besar dan jari-jarinya terbenam dalam vagina Jimin, mencari dan menemukan klit Jimin. Jimin mencengkram bahu Yoongi, jari-jari Jimin menekan jasnya ketika ia merenggut Jimin ,membelai dan merangsang Jimin sedemikian rupa.

Jimin hampir tidak bisa berpikir, tetapi Jimin bisa mendengar suara ikat pinggang dan suara resleting yang dilepas. Aroma mint yang lembut dari parfum Yoongi memabukan Jimin ketika mulut Jimin menemukan jalannya ke leher Yoongi dibalik kerah kemejanya yang sudah dilonggarkan. Kulit Yoongi terasa hangat dan sedikit asin. Jimin menelusuri lidah disepanjang lekukan dagu Yoongi dan menggigiti sedikit sensual dengan gigi bawahnya.

Yoongi kembali mengerang dan menyeka dagu Jimin dengan giginya. Jimin membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi untuk mengantisipasi. Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin, tangannya meluncur dan memeluk paha Jimin ketika menekan Jimin lebih kuat lagi kemobil. Hanya rok dan sepasang tangan besar yang hangat yang melindungi Jimin dari baja dingin dan kaca mobil dibelakangnya. Jimin mengangkat kaki untuk memeluk Yoongi, pahanya yang hampir telanjang menggesek bagian tubuh Jimin menyebabkan gesekan yang menggelikan.

Yoongi meluncur lebih lanjut, ujung kejantanannya sudah menekan pembukaan Jimin. Kaki Jimin, yang saat itu mengenakan strappy heels, menekan dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

Ia membungkuk kedepan dan menemukan celah vagina Jimin, mengisi Jimin dengan sangat penuh, ukurannya yang besar membuat Jimin tidak memiliki ruangan tersisa ketika dengan perlahan Yoongi masuk semakin kedalam pusat Jimin. Ia menabrak bagian dasar, terengah-engah, menemukan mulut Jimin lagi dan menarik hampir seluruhnya keluar. Jimin menunggu, vagina Jimin membuat gerakan mencengkram, bersemangat untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Yoongi menyetak dan Jimin bergeser kearahnya-melawannya, mencoba untuk meremas miliknya, memegangnya, tetapi ia sudah menemukan ritmenya. Ia miring kedepan dan menahan Jimin dengan dada dan tangannya ketika ia melanjutkan serangannya, mendorong jauh ke dalam diri Jimin.

Kenikmatan dari gerakan keluar masuk dari Yoongi membuat kaki Jimin mulai gemetar. Jimin memejamkan mata ketika Yoongi mulai membengkak dan terus membesar di dalam diri Jimin, kerasannya menekan dinding Jimin, juga kecepatan yang gila, diluar kendali, rambut kasar di pangkal pahanya terasa membakar lapisan labia Jimin yang sensitif. Jimin menggigit kain di bahu Yoongi agar tidak menjerit, dan kemudian ia klimaks. Jari-jari Yoongi mencengkram pantat Jimin ketika ia mencoba untuk menarik Jimin lebih dekat, dan kemudian Yoongi orgasme. Otot-otot vagina Jimin mengepal dan menariknya ketika Jimin orgasme dan orgasme, cairan Jimin menyatu dengan cairannya.

Ketika Jimin tersadar, Yoongi masih memeluk Jimin, kejantanannya melembut, namun masih terselip di dalam diri Jimin.

"Oke?" ia menyeringai.

Jimin tertawa. "Ya, oke. Tapi kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Lain kali harus menggunakan pengaman,"

"Baik, asalkan ada kesempatan lain kali."

"AJimin ingin turun,"

Yoongi melangkah mundur. Kejantanannya keluar dan jatuh lemas diantara kedua kakinya. Jimin menurunkan kaki dan menarik rok mencoba untuk merapikannya. Yoongi juga merapikan kemejanya dan mengancingkan celananya.

"Pulang kerumah bersamaku?"

"Tidak malam ini," Jimin menggelengkan. "Aku butuh mandi. Aku butuh berendam dan garam lavender."

"Aku punya bathtub…dan garam."

"Aku butuh waktu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mundur kebelakang. Kakinya menyentuh tas Jimin yang terjatuh. Ia mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin. Jimin mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi," kata Jimin sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

Yoongi mengangguk, dan ketika Jimin menutup pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesin, ia menepi dan menunggu Jimin hingga berlalu pergi.

 **END**

 **Ps: Forgive my imagination everybodehhhhhhh dan terimakasih karna respond sangat baekkkk, ayoo yg kemaren minta dilanjut jangan lupa coment yaaa**

 **See you again pay!**


End file.
